Four Fears
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: Tris enters Four's fear landscape. But this time, in TOBIAS' POV! Yey! Happy reading! Review if you like more Divergent fics!


**HEY GUYS! So yeah, a lot have requested this scene... So, happy reading! **

I glance at my watch while gripping the syringe box tightly. Was she really going? Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up; I'll have to face this alone. Again.

Just as I was about to open the door to the dreaded place of heights and confinement and many other horrendous things, I hear her footsteps and heavy breathing from behind me.

I fight back the urge to smile at the thought she was actually here. For me. "Since you're here, you might as well go in with me." Of course I wouldn't tell her that I was expecting her, that's giving away too much.

"Into your fear landscape?" Her squeaky voice echoes through the room, and I stifle a laugh. "Yes."

"I can do that?" She comes near me so I had better yet face her.

Before I knew it, I was lecturing her about the wonders of the fear landscape. "The serum connects you to the program, but the program determines whose landscape you go through."

I feel a bead of sweat run down on the side of my forehead. "And right now, it's set up to put us through mine."

I had a sudden interest on my boots as I hear her faint gasp. "You would let me see that?"

Tris, I must admit that you are a wonderful person and quite pretty might I say, but are you blind? "Why else do you think I'm going in? There are some things I want to show you."

Before she says anything else, I already hold up the syringe to get it over with. As soon as I insert the needle through her skin, she didn't even wince. My, Tris is really something.

I offer her the box as her eyes seem to bore into me with hesitation. "I've never done this before." I point to a spot on my neck. "Right here." I couldn't help but smile as she shakily inserted the needle in.

Once she disposes of the syringes, we walk closer to the fear landscape door. I take a deep breath as I offer her my hand. Thankfully, she doesn't hesitate and carefully slips her warm fingers on mine. My heart starts to beat a little faster when I notice that she intertwined her fingers on my cold and stiff ones, probably to at least keep me steady.

Once I open the door with my free hand, the eerie atmosphere of the room greets us. It still gives me chills when I think that this plain and empty room can turn into everybody's worst nightmares. I feel Tris tense that I had to squeeze her fingers reassuringly. Thank God I wasn't the only one creeped out on all of this.

"See if you can figure out why they call me Four," I croak. The door clicks shut behind us, locking us both from the faint light and from reality. "What's your real name?" She asks, breaking the silence.

I smirk. "See if you can figure that out too."

Before I can take another deep breath, the cemented ground rumbles and I feel the whole atmosphere change. In a blink of an eye, the whole scenery is flashed before me and the wind starts to blow.

I manage to hook my arm around her shoulder, hoping she'd think I was trying to protect her. But before I knew it, I was already having trouble breathing. Well, that gave it away.

"We have to jump off, right?" Her voice momentarily brings me back to reality as I give her a quick nod. "On three, okay?" My mind was shouting no in all forms of languages but my body took over me and gave her a nod once more.

"One...two...three!" Before I could protest, she already pushes me into running and we eventually fall into the air. Before I could let out another whimper, the ground greets us again.

Tris is on her feet right away and helps me up. "What's next?" I groaned internally. "It's-"

Before I can finish, the wall slams into us, Tris' head bumping into my collarbone. Ugh, why does this fear always take me by surprise?

The ceiling hits our heads so hard I have to curl to have enough personal space. I was so used to being alone in this confinement, now another body is struggling to have her space too.

"Confinement." she whispers.

I reply with an inhumane noise that hopefully resembles fear and absolute terror.

"Hey, it's okay. Here-" Her voice was full of concern I was able to loosen up a little bit. She grabs my arms and guides them around her rather, uhm, petite body to give us more space.

Her laugh breaks the tension a little bit. "This is the first time I'm happy I'm so small." I try to answer back properly but I think it came out as a plea of a strangled cat.

"We can't break out of here, so it's easier to face the fear head on, right?" I nod quickly. "So what you need to do is make the space smaller. Make it worse so it gets better. Right?"

"Yes." I'm very glad it's her I brought here, at least I don't need to explain on what should be done.

"Okay. We'll have to crouch, then. Ready?"

She gets hold of my waist as she tries to sink deeper into the ground. Our position is so sticky and jumbled and uncomfortable, I let out a harsh breath.

"Ah, this is worse. This is definitely worse." My voice came out strained and dry.

"Shhhh." Her commanding voice booms through me. "Arms around me."

Ignoring her rather bossy command, I obediently wrap my arms around her again. I hear her sigh; this is hard for her too.

"The simulation measures your fear response. If you can calm your heartbeat down, it will move on to the next one. Remember? So try to forget we're here." Her soothing voice tries to calm me, but it obviously doesn't.

"Yeah, that easy, huh?" Tris rolls her eyes. "You know, most boys would enjoy being trapped in close quarters with a girl."

A mixture of a growl and a whimper escapes me. "Not claustrophobic people, Tris!"

"Okay, okay." She suddenly grabs my hand and places it on her chest. If we were not in this hell of a box, I sure would've blushed.

"Feel my heartbeat. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast."

"Yes,well, that has nothing to do with the box." She winces, but I don't really know why. "Every time you feel me breathe, you breathe. Focus on that."

I didn't have the energy to argue with her anymore. "Okay."

As I try to go in sync with her breathing, she locks eyes with me. "Why don't you tell me where this fear comes from. Maybe talking about it will help us, somehow."

I don't know how it would help but I choose to go on with it. "This one is from my fantastic childhood. Childhood punishments. The tiny closet upstairs."

I continue breathing slowly with her as she takes in the the new information. She nods in sympathy. "My mother kept our winter coats in our closet."

The memory of being locked in by own parents in that closet gave me the chills again. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

Tris gives me an apologetic smile as she tries to change the topic. "Okay. Then, uh, I can talk. Ask me something."

I feel her heart beat faster, causing me to laugh. "Why is your heart racing, Tris?"

She cringes in response. "Well, I-" -She clears her throat- "I ,uh, barely know you and I'm crammed up against you in a box, Four, what do you think?"

I couldn't help but smile, my thoughts going loopy and crazy. "If we were in your fear landscape, would I be in it?"

"I'm not afraid of you." she says quickly.

"Of course you're not. But that's not what I meant." With another round of my laughter, the wall finally breaks and I finally feel the burst of air and wide space around us. Although I actually got fond of the warmth of her body, I had to get up and continue with the fear landscape.

She still looks a little jittery, making me grin.

"Maybe you were cut out of Candor," I say, "Because you're a terrible liar."

She smiles. "I think my aptitude test ruled that one out pretty well."

I shake my head automatically, thinking of how aptitude tests go. "The aptitude test tells you nothing."

She narrows her eyes at me like a cat, seemingly suspicious of my answer. "What are you trying to tell me? Your test isn't the reason you ended up at Dauntless?"

I could see that she was trying to hide her excitement. I bet she suspects of me being Divergent, too.

I try to think of a safe answer. "Not exactly, no," I take a deep breath. "I..."

The sound of a bullet clicking into place interrupts me, fortunately. I whip my head immediately to it's direction, and there, a few yards away, stood the woman whom I called my mother.

If she was my pupil, I would've praised her right now. Her posture was perfect- her arm stretched out and steady, and her gun pointed right where my heart should be. Even if she closed her eyes, I was positive that her bullet would hit its target. Her black eyes bore into my soul, her face full of hatred as if I wasn't her son.

"You have to kill her," I hear Tris say softly.

My frustration gets the best of me. "Every single time."

"She isn't real," Tris retorts, trying to make me calm.

"She looks real," I reply, still staring into my mother's figure. I bite my lip. "It feels real."

Tris sighs. "If she was real, she would have killed you already."

I take another deep breath; she's right. My mother would certainly not kill me. It's not her. That's just a dummy in front of me, trying to mess with my head.

But if Tris was the one who would go through this, I bet she would feel the same way.

"It's okay." I nod quickly. "I'll just, do it. This one's not so bad." I gulp. "Not as much panic involved."

I am glad I did not choose Candor because I certainly am a terrible liar.

I try to hide the heightening fear and dread inside of me as I pick up the gun and click the bullet into the chamber. I have resented my mother for so long because she left us, I really do. Yet the fact that her dying is part of my fears, mean that somehow she's still part of my heart.

I hold the gun in front of me, trying to steady my aim with both of my hands. I squeeze my right eye shut, taking a deep breath at the same time. Right when I'm about to shoot, her expression changes into a hurt and confused one. _This burdens me even more._

I pull the trigger, the bullet zooming quickly to her direction. Before I could stop it, the bullet hits her right on the forehead. Everything goes on slow motion as her head whips back slowly, her body crashing into the ground. Her eyes were still open as the blood continues to spread everywhere, staining the white-tiled floor. I drop the gun, already feeling the guilt that eats me every time I do it.

I feel a hand touch my arm. I almost forgot Tris was here. "C'mon, let's go. Keep moving."

With a last glance at my helpless mother, I let Tris whisk me away.

I sneak a glance at her as she continued to clutch my arm. Deep inside, I was so grateful for her. If she wasn't here to pull me up and get me together, I would've spent the rest of my life crying and trying to finish this stupid simulation.

Her face looked puzzled. What was she thinking about now?

Several minutes have gone by that I thought my fears have reduced to 3, when the light dims and the sound of footsteps get louder and louder towards us. I hear the sound of his belt swishing from side to side, making me gulp.

Another bead of sweat trickles down the side of my head. "Here we go."

He takes another step, now revealing his face. _He still looks the same, _I thought to myself. His cropped hair is still the same, his Abnegation clothes are also the same. Oh, and what a coincidence! Even the belt he's holding right now is the very same belt that he uses on me every single time.

Beside me, I feel Tris freeze. Once I glance at her, I see the recognition and shock in her eyes. "Marcus," She whispers.

I try to keep as calm and casual as ever. "Here's the part," My voice is shaking even more, "Where you figure out my name." The calm thing is totally not working out.

As Marcus walks toward us, my feet automatically step back and retreat. Meanwhile, Tris has let go of my arm and is currently analyzing the situation.

"Is he..." A few seconds pass before she finally completes the puzzle. She gasps, "Tobias."

The sound of her saying my name would've made me smile, but with a dozen Marcuses coming at me, well, not now.

"This is for your own good." They all say it at the same time, the sound consuming my brain and my whole body. I feel as if the air has been stolen from me, because I literally cannot breathe. I feel my eyesight failing me; I'm in my house again, years before. Marcus is standing in front of me, positioning his belt. I can hear myself crying and pleading for him to stop. Then I am back at the simulation, already cowering in fear. I hear the _swoosh _of the belt coming at me, and I brace myself for the agonizing pain.

But it doesn't come.

I open my eyes, to see Tris standing right in front of me. The belt hit her wrist, and in one quick move, she yanked it from his hands.

I feel dizzy, but all I could think of was,_ Tris has saved me._ I look at her face, instantly regretting on what she did for me. She's biting her lip, trying to keep from crying on the searing hot pain travelling up her arm. Her wrist had a big red splotch on it, but still she held the belt firmly and striked as hard as he could on Marcus' shoulder.

He instantly yells, already lunging for her. Adrenaline surges through me as I stand up and push Tris away. I stand right in front of my father, staring right into his eyes.

I thought of the time I hurt Tris on her ear, and the time Peter and those bastards tortured her. I saw her filled with pain, and I decided that I never wanted her to get hurt, ever again.

All the Marcuses vanish, making me sigh with relief. Finally, it's over.

Tris already has her confused face on. "That's it? Those were your worst fears? Why do you only have four..." Her voice fades away as she realizes the connection.

"Oh, that's why they call you-" She stops once she sees my expression. What, I probably look vulnerable and weak right now, but if she weren't here, I would've been worse.

I inch toward her, and before I could stop myself, my arms go around her shoulders, pressing her to my chest lightly. I lower my head to hers, and kiss her cheek.

_God, _I thought to myself. _Her skin is so soft. _

I pull her in even closer as I bury my face in her neck, secretly inhaling the scent that was just her. Like her old nickname, she was completely stiff for a few seconds, but then she looped her arms around my shoulders and relaxed.

"Hey," she sighs. "We got through it."

Once I released the hug, I slip my fingers through her hair. Gently, I tucked it behind her ear. _Even her hair is so soft. _

"You got me through it." My voice sounds rough.

"Well," Her voice sounds scratchy too, as a blush starts creeping on her cheeks. Her face shows a million different expressions I don't know if she's flattered or terrified. "It's easy to be brave when they're not my fears."

She wiped her palms on her jeans, trying to look as casual as ever. As if an instinct, I grab her hand and slowly lace her fingers with mine.

I thought of so many places where we could be alone; just us, with no one interrupting. I hear the sound of the water by the chasm, and immediately know where to go.

"Come on, I have something else to show you." I tighten my grip on her hand, still feeling her soft, soft skin.

_Her skin is just so soft, _I thought to myself again. _So is her hair. _

A smile plasters my face when I think if her lips would be, too.

Well, I hope I find out.

**aaaand, that's it! I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better ending... anyway, if you want to continue to the part where they have a heart to heart talk and kiss, I already have a story for that! Go check it in my profile, the title is ****_Sitting By The Rocks. _****Please review if you want me to make more Divergent fics! Just tell me what scenes you want. :) **


End file.
